1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present disclosure generally relates to a memory device and an operating method thereof, and more particularly to a program method of a three-dimensional memory device.
2. Related Art
A memory device may have memory cells capable of storing data. The memory cells may be grouped into a plurality of memory blocks. The memory device may have peripheral circuits for performing various operations such as a program operation on a selected memory block, and may also have a control logic for controlling the peripheral circuits.
Memory devices may be classified into two categories, two-dimensional and three-dimensional memory devices, depending on how the memory cells included in a memory block are arranged. For example, in a two-dimensional memory device, memory cells may be arranged horizontally with respect to a substrate, and in a three-dimensional memory device, memory cells may be arranged vertically with respect to a substrate.
In the three-dimensional memory device, memory cells may be stacked in the vertical direction on a substrate to improve integration density. A non-volatile memory device may retain its data even in the absence of a power source. Thus, the non-volatile memory device is widely used as a data storage device for portable electronic devices.